User talk:The dark ninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fanon Espada page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 19:30, December 24, 2009 Greetings! YAY I have a lieutenant now! I was worried that I would get picked last -_-, but I wasn't ^u^! I guess I should introduce myself a little especially seeing as I eliminated my user page recently >.< I've been here for a looooong time as is evident by me actually having a character in the original Gotei 13. Despite my recent minimal activity here I'm actually an admin (as some people don't read the Today's News page). I'm currently working on my own story arc set back during the original gotei and have temporarily eliminated most of my character pages so I can work on them and come back with better versions. I'm very excited to have Matsuro as a lieutenant! I like the fact that he's half human (as long as not too many other users do the same with their characters like the vizard ...). I also find it neat that even though Risu is older than him, since he aged as a human, she looks the younger of the two. I can't wait to read more about him and look forward to working with you ^w^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 20:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Matsuro Pic I noticed that his pic was too large for the character box and thus you put it to thumb size but for some reason on this site it never fits properly. So since I finally got a new editing program (though not as good as photoshop) I thought I might resize it for you so as to give you the option of which you wish to use. Unfortunately the problem with my resizing is that it seems to have pixilated the image making it more fuzzy where as yours is clear. So the image is here if you wish to use it ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 04:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey So would I, love how he came out.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 19:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Hey, why did you edit Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck without my permission? KukakuShiba 05:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I forgive you, but I gonna have to delete the info you put on Nelliel. KukakuShiba 01:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey We're working on exactly that right now. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately I shall be pretty much gone for the next 2 & 1/2 weeks ... I know I've said this before but as my exams start on the Friday I really do need to get away from here >.<. But as soon as I get back, I shall write my story, reveal my bankai and thus be ready to fight Shunketsu! -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 04:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ... well apparently last night Ten blocked Kasei so we'll have to see if we can get this resolved before RIsu can fight -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 14:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) yup you can edit it cuz i dont feel like having it anymore. KukakuShiba 00:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Fanon-Canon I'm not sure if you were aware or not but we've started up the site wide story, here --> Meeting of the Captains: Where is Magatsuhi?. But more importantly I kinda brought Matsuro into the story so anytime you want to jump in and contribute to it you can go right ahead! ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 15:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) not really not a series per-se, but a few arcs yes.--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :mk. It starts in the Ryuka Injiki Arc.--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Greetings fellow user! hehehehehe well nvm me im just passing by to get some attention lol just continue whatever it is your doing after you read this hehehehehe! Lone Black Garuga 05:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Nothing yet, Im just focusing on doing RPs ehehehehhee but when i got the time i'll start doing a series. Lone Black Garuga 23:34, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shade is my pride. Means alot that people around here like him. Firegod00 02:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering but what about Shade do you like most? What do you dislike? Be honest please Firegod00 04:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) BTW His zanpakto is also a pun. Shades are shadows in a way so he has an aptly named weponFiregod00 02:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Mate. I already asked Ahatake himself, and he said he wasn't interested. Still, if we worked together, it would lessen the amount of work each of us would've had to do individually. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 00:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, at least for Ahatake. But what do you say about us working together? I've already put in two characters of my own: Senkaku Ningensei and Nnoitra Jiruga. And yes, I'm using a canon character.... but he's been "dead" for a long while throughout the progression of the Bleach series, so... >_> --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 00:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ^^ It would be great working with an older partner again... so, do I have to make more, or do you got dibs on the other three characters? --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 00:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Aw. So that just leaves two characters left. Well, if you want, you can make them. Otherwise, if it's too much work, then I'll be glad to step in. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 00:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. Let me know when I should step in. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 00:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... Well, at least have the other two be Arrancar. If anything, Nnoitra will attempt to attack, but will be stopped by Senkaku. So, there's going to be some tension, but nothing that will destroy the team created. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 01:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) what the hell why not? Since Senkaku is part of team preserver I'll add one of my characters to it--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 09:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) hm? nvm what?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 22:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well.... I heard from Ahatake that we could have more than one team, so I don't think that would end the "working together" thing. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 17:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Seikai no, she's on team Kurosaki now--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 00:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the complement, I assure you more Kekkaishi characters are on there way. User:CC-1575 Someone deleted all of my Kekkaishi characters that I created. Can you help me restore them. They are on my page. User:CC-1575 thanks thanks!!! The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 11:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou Sure!,no problem,but just a heads up,im more a of a passive user of this site,so dont expect me to be terribly articulate or my work to be completely spot on,as you've problably noticed if you've visited any of the few articles i have written.Once again,thanks and kind regards. -Zen Hey listen, I'm putting together a story arc involving other characters joing forces and i was wondering if you'd be intrested in joining us Destiny Trial Arc. 18:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Grizzaka *Where my character Ray Martinez is traveiling the world and on his path meets other characters who he helps out in either training them or something else, then one of the characters old enemy returns and Ray helps them defeat them and leaves thme but unknown to Ray my other character Daichi Juro is recruiting them in order to find the center where Ray and his allies he made will fight Them *This is the place Daichi is looking for the center of the universe, here is the story http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny%27s_Trial_Arc Grizzaka 19:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) *Right now, most of them are offline but yes I have three other people with me on this story listen i wanna talk to you in my chati made here's the link if you don't have a chatandgo that's okay just post a comment and put it as anonamys hey it's ur turn on our Rp Grizzaka 20:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Chatroom let's talk there Hey kuro ur turn on the post bro this is the post we were doing, btw can we talk on chatandgo plz? Grizzaka 23:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) just a mission: Nothing more yo come on to chatandgo Indo Grizzaka 23:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) RP? Hey. Would you be interested in doing an RP sometime? RazeOfLight 01:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Cool! Just let me know what characters you want to use and what you want to do. i'll be using Van Satonaka, Atsuya Tatsumi, Shiro Kujo, and maybe Kanata Yamato as a villian if you want to check them out RazeOfLight 04:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :My main protagonist is Van. And cool I like your characters. I think if we worked together we could make a good team or something like that. RazeOfLight 04:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yea we can do a double villian thing if you want. Do you mind me using the Reikon Kyuuban and Forun-juu abilities or would you prefer I didn't? RazeOfLight 04:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Its fine. Just make the page and let me know what you want to do. RazeOfLight 11:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) When? When do you want to get started? I'm game anytime. I might introduce my new character Anna Rosenkrantz. too RazeOfLight 02:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : sure that sounds fine. I actually like it that we don't have to fight but can befriend each other instead and become good allies. RazeOfLight 02:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : :ok thats fine. just start it up and give me the link =) RazeOfLight 03:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 9th Division I don't know if my character would be a good fit for the official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 since I'm new to the site and my characters have no stories to them yet. Who would I have to contact for that anyways? I'm pretty sure I can't just write my character in, right? Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers, Episode 1: Introducing! On the page you put Requesting insistance... What does that mean? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 05:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ... Dark... be very grateful I know you, and you're not some random n00b. I would have screamed at you so damn loud. Bleach (Seireitou) is as its name says, my stories. My Fan work. It has nothing to do with the "site-wide" work. It is a accumulation of all the work I've done here on BFF, and only has revelance to myself and Ten, since he is my regular RP partner. Besides, even if Matsuro did serve an important role in my stories, I already listed "Gotei 13", which would include him. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Inclusion Sure. Sadow-sama 00:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Halla! Sure I would like to RP, it sounds like fun. I haven't been keeping up with current events in BFF continuity though. Sorry for taking so long to respond. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 15:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I shall be back her more regularly Wednesday to discuss plot & such with you. -- Tsukiyume *w* (talk | character) Tsukiyume *w* (talk | character) 18:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) PS - If you're not an admin then I don't think that they want you posting on the forum (that Illum guy's post got removed before for that) but rather on the talk page of the forum. I'm more or less free now so if you wanted to work on Matsuro's backstory together I would totally like to work with you. Also, 13 has asked Risu to be a part of his new arc. And if Risu should appear in something I would really like for her liuetenant to also be with her ^^ Here is the link to the arc that he started: Bleach_(Fenix_and_Haruko). -- Tsukiyume *w* (talk | character) 16:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi how you doing i am wondering if i could have your opinion on some of my characters,them being Tsudzuru,Tohaku,Takimura and Koushaku (Thought he is still in work but getting there) if don't want to do look at them i understand. Thank you (Sentonara 03:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC))